The Birds That Float Brought Us Together
by Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust
Summary: Mia and Michale are finally together.RatingM for VERY DETAILED LEMON!


**The birds that float in the breeze, brought us together **

**By: Neko-Hanyou-Miko**

**Date Created: January 17th, 2007 (10 pm)**

**Date Finished: January 18th2007 (12 am when I finished)**

_**Rating-M**_

**Summary: There are some birds that fly in flocks. But there are two birds that fly solo, and one day the winds of fate push them together. Will they stay together or fly away into their own separate flocks of birds? R&R to find out!**

**A/N: This is my story, so that means my rules. My rules are simple read, review-if you want to-, and don't EVER nag me about how terrible I am! This is a one-shot- for all of you who don't know what that is, is a one chapter filled with sex! Yeah I hope you all like it this is the first story that I've written in one day. Here's another thing, I am going to pretend that the ginovian ball has not happened. Yes, yes I know it happened in the book and movie, but I want their first kiss to be somewhere, that they could never forget as time passes by. Okay, if that's it and there are no questions, good! Here's the story, enjoy and don't forget to review or just leave a short tid-bit of what you thought.**

**The Birds That Float In The Breeze Brought Us Together.**

**Mia had decided that today was a perfect day to go walking out in the rain, she grabbed her favorite pair of Baby Phat hip hugger jeans (dark flares), a red pair of underwear, a strapless black silk bra with sky blue lace on the edges and a thick white halter top with emerald gems on the v part of the halter. Quickly she grabbed the closest pair of boots which happened to be her favorite; the boots were Steve Madden and black, with a four and a half inch heel (two inches thick) with black lace string to tie the boots up. After getting dressed she walked over to her mirror and put on some cherry lip gloss, she thought that she looked better without all the make-up, unlike most of the girls at her school. She sighed her hair was most impossible of all things she had to do, so she brushed her hair down and parted it in half and made two French braids which she put together in a pony tail.. She grabbed her jean jacket and the umbrella and walked out the door. Then she headed towards her school just to get one look at it before she left to rule a country.**

**Mia was walking down the streets near her school when she bumped into someone. Both of the two had fallen and had shut their eyes out of reaction, had they not they would have seen each other and ran the other way. The two got up from the ground and were about to apologize for bumping into one another, but when they saw each others faces they blushed. Mia turned the other way; she was blushing so madly she put a cherry to shame. She could NOT believe her luck! She had just bumped into Michel, the one guy she could only love. She turned around and she did the most random thing that came to mind. She kissed him! She had just given Michel her first kiss. But what she hadn't expected was for Michel to grab her hips and pull her closer. He kissed her back just as lightly. They broke apart and smiled at each other. They kissed again, only more deeply. Once their lips touched his tongue met Mia's. Her arms snaked around Michel's neck and she pressed herself harder against him. He groaned into the kiss when Mia had pressed her full body weight on his. Neither one of them could believe that they were making out with the person they loved.**

**  
**

**They broke apart panting for air. Mia smiled and kissed Michel on his cheek. He laughed lightly as she grabbed his but (don't ever ask me why I said that.) The couple walked for what seemed like forever and talked about little random things here and there, until they came to a stop at Michel's house. No one was home so he let her in. She took off her jacket and left her shoes and umbrella at the coat rack. She walked around the house for awhile then came back to the living to see that Michel was staring at her. She blushed brightly and walked over to the couch. She sat next to him until he leaned over to lay his head in between her boobs. She moaned his name when he kissed them. He lifted Mia on top of him so that she was sitting on his hard dick. He held her hips down and moved in a circular motion to try and relieve some of the pressure in his dick. He groaned when Mia had taken off his shirt and lightly planted kissed on his chest and collarbone. He got up and picked Mia and carried her bridal style to his room.**

**Mia was so happy, so was going to make love with the only person she could be happy with. Michel had reached the door to his room just in time. He set Mia down and started to kiss her neck. He took off her top and bra and kissed her nipples. Mia moaned his name again. She opened the door and managed to break from Michel's grasp long enough to take off her pants and underwear. Michel had done the same thing. Slowly she walked toward him until their bodies met and they felt each other skin to skin. Both of their dreams where coming true so quickly, so fast that it was almost like the dream that both lovers shared secretly. They kissed lightly as they backed up until they hit the bed. They two fell onto the bed, kissing still. They broke apart and soon Michel was kissing Mia's neck and breasts again. She gripped the sheets as he slowly started to finger her. She felt so amazing. She panted heavily as Michel's fingers began to move faster and her climax came closer to the edge. At the last minute he took out his fingers and licked them clean. Mia moaned at the seductive actions. She flipped them so that she was on top. She kissed his neck and nibbled lightly at his ears. She reached his massive dick and was shocked. She gasped and wondered if it would fit in her. **

**Her breath was fanning on his dick, he moaned continuously as Mia licked the tip and then put her mouth all the around it. He couldn't help himself. He was just about to bust and he bucked his hips upward. It felt so nice to have something constricting his around his dick. Just before he was about to bust in Mia's mouth he pulled away and put Mia on the bottom once again. He looked into her eyes for fear, but only found love and trust. He smiled and gently kissed her lips as he slowly penetrated her. She cried out in pain but, Michel knew that if he didn't push in all the way and fast it would hurt a lot more. So he slammed into her all the way up to the hilt. Mia cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as Michel's massive dick stretched her walls. Tears slowly streamed down her face, but they never fell. Michel kissed away the tears that fell down her face. She smiled as the pain dissipated and left her with a feeling of needing to be fulfilled. Slowly Michel started to push in and out, and went faster when Mia cried out to him. Soon he was going so fast that the sound of his balls hitting her ass cheeks was happening. Mia had wrapped her legs around Michel's waist, as he picked the pace up even more. He groaned at how close he was to spilling in Mia, and Mia felt just the same. Finally their climaxes hit and both of them moaned each other's name as they came. Michel slowly pulled out, and Mia moaned at the loss of him. They kissed one last time, before Mia closed her eyes and fell asleep. Michel managed to say one thing before falling asleep as well. "The birds that float in the breeze brought us together. I love you so much Mia."**

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked that! This was my official first "ONE-SHOT"! So tell me what you thought of it, good or bad comments welcome-as long as you put in a nice way- just tell me what you thought please! I know the one-shot was short, but I hope it was detailed enough for you guys. I hope you guys look at my other stories on fanfiction. If you liked this story then I'll make a sequel to the story in a few days so look for it! The story will only be about 5 or 10 chapters, b/c I've got a lot of other stories that need to get finished before a angry mob of honry teenagers come after me. (I am 22… and feeling like 40) **

**Over & Out!**

**Ja ne!**

**Neko-Hanyou-Miko**

**a.k.a**

**Kris-chan**


End file.
